Fire
by Bligy
Summary: Ren is displeased, Tokiya is determined. Unstoppable force meet unmovable object.


Title: Fire  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Ren is displeased, Tokiya is determined. Unstoppable force meet unmovable object.  
Rating: NC17  
Genre: Drama/PWP  
Pairings: Ren/Tokiya

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

There was a tense blanket settled over everything as everyone started to trickle out of the room and Ren stayed beside the window, eyes cold and frustrated. Tokiya and Haruka were sitting at the piano, going over a few different notes, altering harmonies and just in general tinkering.

Couldn't they see that he had something to say?

"OH! Look at the time, I promised Tomo-chan I'd have dinner with her!" Haruka squeaked, standing up and dashing out of the room before either boy could do or say much of anything.

Now that Haruka, who had been acting as a buffer for his blustering anger, was gone, Ren felt his irritation notch up a few more decibels. Although he had accepted the other boy back, he agreed with Syo as the hot-headed student had ranted on how Tokiya hadn't deserved this chance, on how they were all trying so damn hard for what that bastard had already achieved.

Fists clenched at his side, Ren glanced to the side as Tokiya rose from the piano. The blanket suddenly became suffocating.

"You don't want me here," Tokiya stated bluntly.

Ren scoffed, offering the other boy a scowl. "I'm not the only one."

Tokiya's head fell a little, his hair obscuring his eyes and his soul on his sleeve. Damnit, it was so difficult to hate blue haired boys.

Ren hissed as he released air and started towards the door of the room. Tokiya stopped him as he walked by, grabbing his arm and yanking them so that they were face to face. Ren reached up, perhaps intent on slugging the other boy, perhaps just to fend him off, but his hand was grabbed and he was shoved into the wall.

"I'm not leaving," Tokiya stated warningly. With the two of them standing chest-to-chest, panting breath mixing with panting breath, it was startlingly… erotic.

Ren attempted to pretend that he wasn't affected by it, something he was infinitely good at. He didn't like losing control, and he had a feeling that he wasn't the only person in this room who felt that way.

"And what have you done in the last week would make me think that you actually meant those words?" Ren snapped back, twisting his wrist out of Tokiya's grasp and shoving the pretty-boy back. While it was true that Ren enjoyed music and singing, like any pampered rich kid in Japan, his parents had also set him up with martial arts lessons… a luxury he doubted that some low-leveled idol like this 'Hayato'-wannabe Tokiya had been granted.

"Who are you to doubt me?" Tokiya belted back, the two of them swiftly coming to blows, although avoiding any noticeable spots… the last thing they needed was to bruise each other days before their big debut.

"Someone who's been here from the beginning! What gives you any right to interfere?" Ren snapped back, grunting slightly as Tokiya surprised him with a leg-sweep and the two of them ended up toppling to the ground, Ren taking most of the brunt of the fall.

If Ren had been in this position with anyone else, 'anyone' else, he would have said it was sexual, with Tokiya's leg between his, his hands on either side of his head, their faces buried in each other's necks, breath coming in desperate pants.

"I don't want this," Tokiya gasped futilely, and Ren could only concur when the other boy rocked his rock-hard cock against his leg, announcing precisely what their interlude had done for him. Ren would have liked to deny it, but his own hardness fucked him over in that extent.

They didn't have any lube or any means of privacy, but that didn't stop Ren from snarling grabbing hold of Tokiya's head, guiding their mouths together for a minute before shoving him back, surprising the other boy and sending him sprawling.

Without thought for the actions he was taking, Ren undid Tokiya's pants while the other teen was still in a daze, yanking them down to his knees and yanking Tokiya's dick out of his pants.

"W-wait!" Tokiya attempted, but was cut off as Ren stroked the man's organ for a second, then took it into his mouth without hesitation.

Given Tokiya's reaction, Ren would have almost said that Tokiya was a damn virgin. He flailed back on the ground, his hand in his hair and his moans coming unfettered. Thank God these rooms were soundproofed, or Ren was sure that someone would have come to make sure he wasn't murdering the other idol.

Though, while he was used to his male partners being more… stoic, it was nice to know that his work was being appreciated.

"A-ah, R-Ren, I…!" Tokiya gasped, and Ren appreciated that the other boy at least knew to give warning.

Pulling off, he stroked the moaning teen to completion and made sure to catch his come so that it didn't splatter all over himself. He didn't enjoy the smell of semen, nor the taste.

As Tokiya calmed himself down, hand over his face, Ren rose to his feet. While his erection was in no way calmed, he also realized that Tokiya was in no way equipped to return the favour.

"Don't think that this changes anything," Ren stated, wiping his hand off on one of the towels that was in the room for those who were prone to sweating while practicing.

Tokiya said absolutely nothing, his panting being the only answer. Ren took it as a compliment.

"You're playing with fire, Tokiya. Screw up again, and I'll take it out of your ass… literally," Ren stated, fixing his hair for a second before leaving the room, unsure of what exactly they'd just done there.


End file.
